


Grip

by r0salynee



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0salynee/pseuds/r0salynee
Summary: Submission from the BBV zine 'Subservience.'
Relationships: Big Boss & Venom Snake (Metal Gear), Big Boss/Venom Snake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Grip

Stranger things have occurred on Motherbase in the time Scorpion had joined their ranks years ago; being the sole medical personnel for the longest time came with its own strange situations. Unnecessary injuries, outlandish allergies, disease of all sort, and things beyond occupational hazards just to name a few.   
Personal escort by the sub-commander’s private bodyguards, though, that by far was the strangest.   
Unpleasant and unwanted meetings with Miller weren’t uncommon, Scorpion has had his fair share of heated arguments, disputes, and contact with the man than he ever cared to have in his life, but this was different. It felt urgent. This wasn’t a routine fight between the two, brought on only by Miller’s unprofessional relationship with the medic.   
He didn’t ask questions when the two guards, Jackal and Viper, requested his attendance in Miller’s office when they arrived in the med bay; even if he had, they would have told him “we cannot discuss matters unless instructed by the sub-commander.” Wordlessly to his own staff, Scorpion left with them, leaving Hawk and Alligator to tend to the rest of their duties for the day. He noted Hawk’s uncomfortable glance towards him as he left, but the other medic didn’t stall their departure. 

Trailing behind Jackal and Viper, the three arrived at the door to Miller’s office. Jackal knocked twice, waited for a response from the other side, and swung the door open when a muffled verbal cue was given, gesturing to Scorpion to go inside. The two gave a brief salute to him as he entered the threshold, quietly shutting the heavy iron door behind him. The air in the office felt off, more chaotic than it typically was. The room was dark, the blinds on the windows drawn shut, Miller stood hunched over the radio system, breathing haggard.   
Something was definitely wrong here.  
“Miller,” Scorpion’s voice cut through the worrying silence between them; Miller jolted a bit in response, the reaction made Scorpion’s stomach churn. 

“Scorpion,” Miller murmured after another long pause, he collected himself for a moment before speaking again, shooting a hard look at the medic over his sunglasses, “We have a situation.”   
“A situation? That’s not exactly descriptive, Miller,” Scorpion replied, harsher than he had intended judging by the sub-commander’s current state.  
He glared at the medic, an equally rude comment on the tip of his tongue, but he held it back.  
“Boss went out on a job earlier, nothing out of the ordinary, an easy in and out and we get paid,” Miller continued, settling himself in his chair, forcing himself to relax, “And he hasn’t returned.”  
“It’s not unheard of, even for him, to take a while on a job,” Scorpion said, knowingly, “He enjoys his work too much sometimes.”  
“That’s not it,” the sub-commander answered, his hand hovering over the radio, “I received this transmission from him ten minutes before I had Jackal and Viper retrieve you.”

He flipped the switch, activating the playback from the last transmission from the Boss. The transmission was mainly static, some words cutting in and out repeatedly, Scorpion could vaguely pick out “Kaz” and “back-up” between each cut back to the static. Finally, he heard several gunshots, another jumbled “back-up” before the transmission ended, static filling the office. The two sat in silence, Miller allowing Scorpion to digest what he just heard. Stunned didn’t begin to cover what he felt in that moment. Sickened, terrified, confused fit the mood more appropriately. Big Boss never got overwhelmed on a job, never requested aide for a simple solo operation. 

“What the hell was that?” Scorpion held back the shakiness in his voice.  
“I don’t know,” Miller answered honestly, “This is… not like him. At all.”  
The medic clenched his fist, “What’s your theory then? A set up?”  
“That’s all I can think of, but even then, that’s nothing he wouldn’t be able to handle. I don’t know what this is, but I called you for a reason.”  
Scorpion waited with bated breath.  
“You’re the only one I can trust with this. You’re the only one who knows how to deal with this. You’re the only one able to do what he can do.”  
“I’m not the only one he trained you know.”  
“You’re the only one he trained to be just as good as him, maybe even better,” Miller replied, running a hand through his hair in an effort to calm himself, “I’m not sending a team out. A team is what they’d expect. And I don’t need the whole base to know about this, it’s only going to cause hysteria.”

“So that’s your plan? An out of practice soldier turned medical practitioner?”   
Miller scoffed a laugh, “Unless you have a better idea?”   
“I don’t. For once, we agree on something. An over emotional team won’t get this done efficiently,” Scorpion said.  
“Emotion is what I’m hoping will drive you to get this done.”  
Miller apologized for the unintended jab under his breath; Scorpion had nothing to add.  
“How soon do I ship out?”  
“Now.” 

/// 

“Morpho’s going to get you as close to the Boss’ last known location as best he can. Intel managed to get a set of coordinates, but we don’t know how exact they are,” Miller explained, passing off supplies to Scorpion as he sat in the helicopter.   
“After that, you’re on your own. Try to keep comms low unless you find something. There’s an emergency fulton if you need it, but Morpho will keep patrolling the area and wait for your signal,” the sub-commander finished.   
“Understood,” Scorpion replied, adjusting the black face cover over the lower portion of his face, masking his nose and mouth.   
It felt nostalgic, suiting up for missions again; it had been months since he sat in the helicopter with a gun in his hand. The feeling was foreign, but not unwelcome. This was what the Boss had taught him to do, afterall. 

He rose from his seated position on the edge of the chopper’s door, nodding to the sub-commander.  
“Miles,” Miller grasped at his arm, halting him momentarily.  
The gesture caught him off guard. This wasn’t a typical interaction between the two of them. Hell, this was the first time in months that they hadn’t screamed or tried to punch each other. The grip on his arm was sincere, tender almost. He glanced over his shoulder to the sub-commander, who looked as shocked as he was.  
“I… well,” he trailed off, looking sheepish, “Just, be careful ok?” 

Miller didn’t have to explain himself further. Scorpion knew he was concerned-- concerned for him, concerned about the Boss-- maybe even a part of him was scared neither of them would come back. He wanted the Boss back as much as he did, and that right now was more important to both of them than a petty rivalry.   
Scorpion returned the gesture, giving Miller a reassuring squeeze of his forearm before pulling away from the other man.  
“I will,” he answered, chuckling at the embarrassed blush on the sub-commander’s cheeks.   
He was almost tolerable when he wasn’t being an asshole. 

The door to the helicopter shut off the brief connection between them; Miller gave a nod to Scorpion before giving Morpho the signal to take off. The medic settled into the seats and strapped himself in, watching Miller, the landing platform, and Motherbase, disappear from view. He checked through his supplies, his weapons, and checked the radio once over again, trying to put his mind at ease, trying to prepare himself for what may happen once his feet were on the ground. He forced any thought that his mission would end unsuccessful out of his mind; his only priority was the Boss and the Boss only. 

///

Traversing through the dense jungle brought back fond memories of a simpler time. The days of when the MSF consisted of only a handful of soldiers handpicked by the Boss, Scorpion himself included. Back when they operated out of tents and abandoned buildings, back when everything was rationed to near extremes, when Scorpion would have to rely on the good nature of civilians for supplies to treat his comrades. The old days were hard, impossible to live through unless you were tough and devoted enough to one man’s cause, but he survived them. He had to, too many people depended on him, and the Boss needed him. That need tapered off slowly over the coming years, with more recruits capable of taking some of the weight off of his shoulders, more access to supplies, more stability, but the devotion never waivered. 

If it ever came to it, Scorpion was more than willing to do whatever was necessary to prove himself to the Boss, no matter the consequence. And truthfully, he had, on more than one occasion. He was doubtful that anyone else on the base, not even Miller, would be willing to go to the lengths he had endured for the Boss.   
What does that say about you, then?  
He ignored the thought, continuing through the jungle with difficulty. It had been some time since he was out in the field like this. Despite being out of practice, he pushed onward. The current path he was on had been trampled through to a degree, confirming his suspicion that the Boss had traveled this way. 

This doesn’t seem odd to you? This isn’t like him either, to leave such an obvious clue that someone had been here.  
The thought tickling the back of his brain was right, it was like he was purposefully not being careful, like he wanted to be found. Scorpion trudged forward, the less subtle hints of the Boss’ presence becoming more and more apparent as he continued on.   
This is a trap and you know it. You should just leave him out here to his games.   
“Shut up,” Scorpion told himself quietly, coming to a halt when he felt something snap under his boot.   
Beneath the sole, lay a now damaged radio and earpiece, similar to his own and immediately recognizable. His stomach dropped.  
“Shit.” 

The thought of contacting Miller about the discovery was ruled out, he didn’t want to deal with his reaction to the news on top of his own nervous feeling. Instead, Scorpion retrieved the radio from the dirt, placing it in a side bag for safe keeping. An educated guess told him that this may have been where the Boss sent that final transmission from. A few more feet ahead of him, Scorpion noticed two sets of footprints, and between them were skid marks, like something, or someone, was being dragged. Against his better judgement, he opened the comm line between himself and the sub-commander.  
“Anything?”  
Scorpion relayed what he had found to Miller.   
“God damn it,” Miller swore between gritted teeth, “What the hell is going on?”   
“I don’t know. I’m following the tracks now.”  
“No, wait! I’ll send reinforcements to your location!” 

Scorpion disconnected the line with no answer. Miller said it himself, only he could do this, and he intended on doing it alone.   
The trail stopped at a small encampment, a single steel building surrounded by chain link, damn near looked abandoned at first glance. Scorpion noted the fresh imprints of boots and tires around the perimeter, it was definitely occupied. The main entrance was opened ajar, just enough for a small group to slip inside.  
You can’t be serious?   
With his gun at the ready, Scorpion quietly stepped through the door. 

Even with years of training from the Boss, his movements felt louder than ever as he traveled down the empty halls of the building. He knew someone had to be here, even if this was some kind of trap or a set up, someone had to have led him here. Scorpion planted himself against a wall before turning the corner of the dimly lit hallway. Still not a soul in sight, not even a scout on lookout to ensure no one was coming for their captive.   
We need to get the fuck out of here.  
Not without him, Scorpion urged himself to go on.

The medic was right about one thing, he was severely out of practice. Even a rookie in the MSF would have caught on faster than he did. The arms locking themselves around his neck grasped him so fast and so tight, the sudden action causing him to panic, knocking his gun out of his own hands as he tried to pry the assailant off.   
Do something!  
Scorpion jabbed his elbow backwards, landing a few blows into the assailant’s side. It didn’t do much, but it alleviated some pressure from around his neck.   
“Remember the basics.”  
He grabbed the stranger’s arm, acting quickly before he had the chance to put him back in the chokehold; the change of momentum between the two allowing Scorpion to fling the stranger overhead, crashing him down to the metal floor and twisting his arm with a crack. 

The man howled in pain, but still managed to recover from the attack.   
Great.  
Scorpion huffed, removing his knife from its sheath strapped to his chest, taking a defensive stance. Before the medic could make another move, the stranger charged at him, full force knocking Scorpion off his feet with a spear. The two collided through an open room off from the main hallway; the aftermath of the tackle leaving the stranger pinning Scorpion down on the ground with his weight crushing his chest. The other man’s hands went for the medic’s neck again, squeezing as hard as he could.  
“Enough. I need that one alive.”  
The Boss’ voice. Scorpion wanted to feel relieved, despite his current state.   
The stranger scoffed, releasing his hold and removing himself away from the medic.

“Boss?”  
Scorpion scrambled to his feet, selfishly drinking in the sight of his Boss, like he hadn’t seen him in years. He appeared unharmed, no noticeable injuries or wounds upon first glance. He was standing before him, relaxed and casual as ever.  
What the fuck is going on?  
“Kind of you to join us, Miles.”  
“Boss? Are you alright?”  
“Kaz surprised me actually,” the Boss continued, ignoring Scorpion’s question, “I figured he would have sent a whole team after me, but he didn't. Just you.”  
Scorpion remained silent. Dread creeped through his body.

“Your gear. Take it off,” the Boss commanded.  
Wordlessly, he obeyed, removing his weapons first, followed by the radio, any of his supplies, then his fatigues, leaving only a black undershirt and his underwear untouched.   
The Boss smirked, approaching the pile of clothes and gathered them under his arm.  
“Rushing in here was quite careless of you, Miles,” the Boss remarked.  
“I know,” Scorpion answered; the tone of the Boss’ voice stabbed him in the chest.  
“I taught you better than that.”  
“I know,” Scorpion repeated.  
“Do you know what’s going to happen from here?”  
“No,” the medic answered truthfully. 

The Boss turned to deposit the clothes to a corner of the room; Scorpion stood ridged in place, his eyes following the Boss’ movements. As he advanced back towards the medic, his fist clenched, striking Scorpion in the stomach. Recoiling from the hit, the Boss landed another punch square on his jaw, sending the medic to the ground with a groan. The stranger who attacked him in the hallway stood over him, reaching for a fist full of his hair and dragged him to the other side of the room.  
“I rounded up some potential recruits,” the Boss explained; only then did the medic feel the presence of others in the room.  
“But, I think they need a little more of a push before joining us. Show them a little MSF hospitality, won’t you?”  
You fucking idiot.  
The assailant halted in front of three other soldiers, releasing his grip on Scorpion with a forceful shove. Scorpion rose his head slightly, lifting himself up so he was positioned on his knees, kneeling before the four. He felt sick.  
“Yes sir,” he obeyed, as always.

The first soldier unzipped the front of his fatigues, his cock forced closer into Scorpion’s face. He parted his lips, allowing the soldier to slip himself into the wetness of his mouth. The push down his throat, the pleased moan from the man towering above him, the excited responses from the other three, all made him want to vomit. He continued to shove himself further, Scorpion fought the urge to push him off; the Boss was watching patiently in the darkness of the room. The soldier thrust himself faster, grasping the back of the medic’s head as he greedily pleasured himself. 

A second soldier positioned himself behind Scorpion, yanking down his underwear so he was on full display for him, grabbing at his ass with enough force to momentarily pull him off the first soldier’s cock. With little time to catch his breath, the first barked out something in a language Scorpion couldn’t understand before shoving himself back inside his mouth. The second followed the stead of his comrade, undoing the front of his fatigues enough to take his cock out, before sliding it between the crook of Scorpion’s ass. The feeling was enough to startle him, gagging on the cock in his mouth as he tried to scramble away this time. The second soldier pulled Scorpion’s arms behind him, continuing his previous action. The first switched places with the third soldier, taking his turn with the medic’s mouth. The switch was enough to distract him for the time being, giving the soldier behind him time to press the tip of his cock against his hole.

It never made a difference the number of times the Boss had done the same, the pain never eased, but he could live with it just for him. But this wasn’t the Boss. The soldier’s cock penetrated him like a hot iron rod, it was the worst feeling the medic had ever experienced in his life. He wanted to cry out, beg his Boss to stop them, but he knew that wasn’t how this was going to end. Despite it only being a few minutes before the second soldier came inside of him, it seemed like hours, days had passed. Without any hesitation, the first soldier took his chance to finish off, the third and fourth soldier swapped places, thrusting himself into his mouth hard enough to actually make Scorpion vomit. It didn’t bother him one bit, he kept going, matching rhythm with the soldier fucking his ass.

Why are you letting this happen? What good is this for us?  
The first soldier climaxed with a gasp, spilling himself crudely and kept thrusting as he slowly came down from the high of his orgasm.   
This isn’t for us.  
The fourth soldier yanked the medic forward, changing his position between the group. Scorpion knelt so that he was now facing the third soldier, the fourth pushing himself inside and lifted his legs apart so he was on full display before the third soldier and the Boss, still quietly leaning against the furthest wall of the room. Scorpion locked his eyes with the Boss’ lone eye, biting back his yelp of pain as the third soldier forced his cock inside along with the fourth soldier’s.  
This is for him, only for him.

The two soldiers continued fucking him, stretching him with the combined girth of both their cocks, until they couldn’t take the mounting pressure anymore. The fourth soldier filling the medic’s ass, while the third jerked himself off between his and Scorpion’s stomach. The others took another violent round inside him, each releasing themselves fully, without a care in the world. Scorpion couldn’t tell after that how long the endeavour continued for, desperately trying to force himself to forget as much of it as he could. It came to an end eventually; he was pushed back to the floor, unceremoniously removed from the soldier’s now soften cock, tossed aside like a broken toy. They gathered their wits, adjusted themselves back into their fatigues before the first soldier made a comment to the Boss in their foreign tongue. The Boss replied back, and the four left the room, leaving the Boss and Scorpion in a prolonged silence. 

The door slammed behind the four, and Scorpion finally released a shaky breath, willing every cell in his body not to scream. He laid on the floor as the Boss slowly approached, outstretching a hand to cup the side of his face, which he immediately leaned into. He wanted to weep into his open palm, wanted to give up and just go back home with these vile men accompanying them. He just wanted to go home with his Boss.   
“They won’t be joining us, Miles,” Big Boss explained calmly, “Do you understand?”  
He didn’t. He looked up at his Boss, confusion contorting his face.  
“But you said--”   
“They attacked me, Miles. And look what they did to you. Do you think we need people like them in our ranks?”  
He understood.  
“You know what to do, don’t you?”  
The Boss unsheathed his bayonet from his harness, setting it down gently for the medic to take.  
“Yes,” Scorpion answered, concealing the knife under his arm.

///

Blood pooled languidly down the drain of the showers of the base. Scorpion watched it disappear emotionlessly. The scalding hot water wasn’t enough to rid himself of the soldiers’ unclean, unseen marks on his skin.  
Get off. Get off. Get off. Get off.  
Even with months away from the field, killing still came so naturally to him. The first went down easy-- the bayonet jammed through the bottom of his mouth, allowing Scorpion to take the gun from his belt. The second, third, and fourth didn’t have much of a chance after that. Four bullets total, only because the third tried to run. It was sloppy, in his opinion; in his prime, he was able to use just the knife. 

The Boss dragged their bodies down the hallway, along with the others he had already killed before Scorpion’s arrival. He figured he must have convinced the four to surrender in some fashion or another. It didn’t matter now. They were dead, but their unwanted essence clung to him like a disease.   
Get it out. I want it out. I want them out.  
Footsteps echoed, bouncing off the walls of the communal showers. Scorpion relaxed against the feeling of his Boss pressed to his back, his lips rough on his skin.  
“That was impressive, Miles,” the Boss praised, pinning Scorpion’s arm against the wall.

“Boss,” the medic whined, turning his head enough to capture a needy kiss.  
“You did so well,” he praised again, his hands resting on Scorpion’s hips, fingers digging into his skin, positioning him up to meet with his groin.  
You’re pathetic. How can you be so blind? Do you not realize this man will cause your downfall?   
Scorpion braced himself against the wall, the water of the shower cascading down both himself and the Boss in a gentle downpour, cleansing them of their acts.  
I do. Because I welcome it.

“Boss, please, I want them out. I need them out. I need you inside.”  
The medic gasped as his Boss fully sheathed himself inside of his already violated entrance. He rocked against his cock as it fucked him deeper and deeper than the soldiers prior ever could. The wet slap of skin, the throaty whines and cries of true pleasure and need, the bruising grasp of the Boss’ hand around his neck as he continued to split the medic in half, it was all he cared about now. The building pleasure inside him erased his mind of the dead soldiers, erased his mind of the terror he felt when he arrived here, everything and anything of consequence disappeared and replaced with just his Boss.

Scorpion whined, “Boss, Boss, please, Boss--”   
His hand traveled from the medic’s neck towards his leg, sliding the crook of his arm under his knee and lifted him up, allowing a more preferable angle as he pistoned himself harder, earning a pained moan.  
“Tell me what you want, Miles,” the Boss’ voice whispered darkly in his ear, sending chills up his spine, “You did so well, I’ll give you whatever you want.”   
Because I welcome my destruction wholeheartedly.  
The tip of the Boss’ cock hit just the right spot, Scorpion’s wanton cries only made him impale himself with more furosity.   
“This is all I want, this is all I ever want. Only this, only you.”

The Boss complied without question, digging his blunt nails into the medic’s skin, hard enough to leave marks. Scorpion’s body tensed around his cock, now careful to slam against his prostate with each motion. In the heated haze, he committed the low, hungry growl of his commander to memory.  
“Touch yourself,” the Boss ordered, the thrust of his hips building to a bruising pace.  
Scorpion did as he was told without hesitation, releasing a shuddered moan as his own hand wrapped around his neglected cock, pumping the organ desperately.   
“So obedient,” the Boss commented with a laugh, “Always the loyal soldier, aren’t we, Miles?”  
“Yes,” Scorpion answered, voice strained, his free arm struggling to support himself against the tiled wall.  
Just for you. Only you. 

The commander smirked, reaching his hand up to yank a fist full of Scorpion’s hair, his head tilted back so he could see a portion of the medic’s face, twisted with pain and pleasure. The Boss stilled, relishing in the cry trembling from the medic’s lips as he filled him with his release, Scorpion’s own climax following shortly after. A pleased hum escaped him, which turned to a laugh when Scorpion whined at the loss of his commander’s cock inside him. The medic slumped to his knees, unable to carry his own weight, and his breathing haggard and short; he reached for the Boss’ leg near him, wrapping his arm around it and buried his face in the folds of the fatigues. The Boss bit back another laugh when Scorpion sighed happily at the feeling of his hand carding through his wet hair.

Like a dog. Disgusting.  
Scorpion couldn’t argue with his thought there.  
“Clean up and get dressed,” the Boss instructed gently, running his fingers through the medic’s hair again before grasping his chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting his face up towards him.   
“Yes,” Scorpion repeated, the look in his eyes heavy with adoration.  
The Boss left him then, Scorpion staggered back to his feet, legs still shaking but quickly was able to maintain some balance. The water of the shower continued to run, now freezing cold, and the medic closed his eyes as it pelted his face and body.  
Only you. Only you. Only you. Only you.

///

“Why are you staring at me like that?”  
The sub-commander had the dumbest look on his face, the fox like grin that Scorpion hated more than anything. The two of them sat in his office, waiting on the Boss to arrive from his long stay in the med-bay.  
“I’m not staring at you any kind of way,” Miller commented in a faux serious tone that the medic didn’t buy for a second.  
A much needed silence slowly developed between the two; Scorpion finally let himself relax in the chair across from the sub-commander’s desk.  
“Then knock it off with that stupid smile, it creeps me out,” the medic barked, rubbing his temples with one hand.

“What I can’t smile in my own goddamn office?”  
“No, so knock it off.”   
Miller scoffed, “Jesus, can’t you be civil for longer than a day? We work together well once and you--”   
“We work together well once and that doesn’t make us best friends,” Scorpion shot back.  
“I ain’t fucking asking you to be friends, I’m asking you to be a civil human being,” Miller remarked, voice raising well over a friendly tone into a shout.  
“God you’re such an asshole, you really can’t stand the idea of someone disliking you.” 

“Fuck--”   
The sub-commander cut himself off as the office door swung open, the Boss standing patiently. Miller sat back in his chair while Scorpion shifted uncomfortably, bringing a hand to shield the side of his face from the Boss’ view.  
“Fuck you too,” he mouthed at Miller, who merely glared at him behind his aviators.   
“Good to see you two are back to normal,” Big Boss commented, taking the chair next to the medic, flashing him a half smile.  
Scorpion wanted to smile back, already ignoring whatever Miller was about to drone on about, because the Boss was right. Everything was back to normal, their fucked up kind of normal, but normal nonetheless.

///

**Author's Note:**

> its the worst thing I've ever written and I did it in one night like a psychopath.  
> also was super lazy about italicizing/bolding some portions which I'll probably fix later but right now....nah   
> this counts as an update so........ see you in another year, maybe, possibly, probably not tho


End file.
